


a starry, steamy night

by belatedwannable, curtainflames



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: Hui started this. He’s the one that booked a private villa for them at a luxury resort because he said that he and Hyunggu needed some peace and quiet. Hot tub shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	a starry, steamy night

Hui started this. He’s the one that booked a private villa for them at a luxury resort because he said that he and Hyunggu needed some peace and quiet. When the three of them protested that they had been  _ trying _ to be quiet all along, he gave them a look that said, “Were you really?” louder than he ever could in words. He then shoved the reservation information into Hongseok’s hands, where it had the least chance of getting lost or forgotten, and shut his bedroom door a little harder than necessary.

Shinwon immediately dubbed their upcoming trip “the fuckation of the century” and Changgu was quick to adopt the term, much to Hongseok’s dismay. Their groupchat was abuzz for the entire week with hand-drawn diagrams of new positions to try, links to toys, and some truly outrageous lube flavor suggestions. 

_ No. You can beg all you want, but I refuse to use bacon lube. _

_ We should try this. I don’t exactly know how it works, but we can figure it out. _

_ Here’s one I want to try. I labeled each of us by relative dick size. _

Finally, they managed to pack their bags and get out the door, though Hongseok ended up packing most of Shinwon’s stuff in order to leave on time. And when they checked in, they were astounded by the utter luxury of the accommodations. There was a gigantic bed, big enough for all three of them to stretch out, a private pool, and most importantly, an equally private hot tub.

They christened the bed with one of their new positions that very night and began a week of complete and total indulgence. It wasn’t all sex, of course. They spent time lounging at the beach, feasting at the buffet, and getting pampered at the spa. It’s all they could ever ask for and more and they make a mental note to thank Hui later. 

Shinwon should’ve known that going to the hot tub at midnight would cause their horniness to bubble and boil over. After a mere ten minutes of letting their sore muscles melt into the steamy water, he’s now on Hongseok's lap with Hongseok leaving hickeys down his back and Changgu standing between their legs, kissing him like his life depends on it. 

"Leave some of his lips for me," Hongseok comments after marking up Shinwon's back, adding, "don't eat him, Changgu."

Shinwon turns around to face him, an incredulous look on his face, "Why? Are you offering to eat me out?" Changgu almost chokes on a laugh at the slight shock on Hongseok's face at the bold question.

"You're incorrigible," Hongseok eventually mutters when he finds his words again, pulling Shinwon in for a rough kiss.

"You barely left me any space," Changgu whines from behind Shinwon looking over all the red marks on Shinwon's neck and back. He tries his best to fill in some empty spaces but opts for massaging Shinwon's ass instead, playing with it under the steaming water.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Hongseok replies when he finally pulls away from a very wrecked-looking Shinwon, "tell us what you'd like and we'll give it to you. It’s your turn to pick anyways." But Shinwon doesn't wait for Changgu to ask before latching onto his neck while he thinks, distracting with hickeys of his own.

Changgu closes his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts as Shinwon has his fun on his neck. He is particularly proud of the mark that is made on the space where Changgu’s jaw meets his neck, brushing his thumb over as Changgu finalizes his decision. Changgu leans away from Shinwon's bites to the other's dismay but cups his cheeks and pecks his lip in compromise. 

"I want to fuck Hongseok hyung while he eats you out," Changgu finally requests as he smiles brightly at Shinwon then looks over at Hongseok who is flabbergasted for the second time of the night by his other boyfriend. "Want to see how well Hongseok hyung can do while he’s getting wrecked~"

Hongseok's brain goes entirely blank for a solid thirty seconds, a larger number than the twenty-four words it took to wreck him in the first place. Eventually, he realizes that both his boyfriends are looking at him, waiting on his response.

"Is that okay?" Changgu asks, nervous that his request made Hongseok feel uncomfortable, while Shinwon squeezes his side in reassurance. They’ve tried a plethora of kinks before and this trip  _ was  _ planned to try out anything new. Still, Changgu feels uncertain whenever he puts something new on the table. "We don't have to-"

Hongseok stops him by surging forward for a kiss, holding Shinwon around his waist with one arm. When he pulls away, he ruffles Changgu’s hair and leans back to glance at Shinwon who tilts his head curiously at him. "Fuck, that's so hot that I stopped thinking for a bit. Let's do it." 

He quickly switches into logistics mode, lifting Shinwon out of the tub and asking him to grab a few towels and the lube. After all, they started this vacation with a mission to fuck on as many surfaces as possible, so they came prepared. Meanwhile, Hongseok gives Changgu's lips a little extra attention.

When Shinwon returns with the supplies, he lays the towels out and lets his boyfriends ravish each other. Then he sits on the edge of the tub, feet back in the warm water, and beckons Changgu over with a curl of his finger. 

"Hey there, beautiful," Shinwon says first when Changgu slots himself in between his legs, running a hand through his hair before wrapping his arms loosely around him, "I always knew you were kinky but I never expected this."

"Is that bad?" Changgu asks with another nervous chuckle that Shinwon shushes with a softer kiss and pet to his head. 

"No, I love it,” he brushes a few strands out of Changgu’s face then gives his cheek a pat, “I just wanted another chance to kiss you and see your face before the only view I see for the next while is the top of Hongseok’s head. I won't be able to see you when I come." 

"I guess that is a disadvantage of this," Changgu sulks in which Shinwon chuckles into his damp locks while pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, "but when Hongseok finishes you off, you'll sit up to watch me come right?" 

"Brat, who says I'll come first? Hongseok hyung is the one being fucked by you~"

"Hey, are you doubting my skills? Did you forget that I did that fancy cherry stem trick earlier?" Hongseok interrupts his boyfriend's giggles and crosses his arms, "I’ll have you know, I've made you come plenty of times just from my tongue, Ko Shinwon." Shinwon rolls his eyes at him from over Changgu's shoulder before giving the youngest a peck on the lips before scooting back onto the towels. 

"Well let's see if you can bank this time as another 'I made Ko Shinwon come from my tongue' in your sex records, hotshot."

Hongseok licks his lips hungrily, looking Shinwon up and down with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Oh, believe me, I will." He tosses in a taunt since he knows Shinwon loves them. "Besides, physical endurance has never been your strong suit..."

Shinwon laughs easily and settles back against the towel "pillow" he created for himself, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, I know. That's why I get to be the pillow prince tonight while you and Changgu get to do all the work." He gets a (well-deserved) smack on the inner thigh for his impertinence.

After Shinwon's taken off his swimsuit and thrown it carelessly onto the chair behind him, Hongseok places his hands on Shinwon's thighs and gets into position, his knees on the far side of the ledge to give everybody enough room. He can hear the snick of the lube cap behind him as Changgu coats his fingers on one hand, pulling down Hongseok's swim trunks with the other and leaning down to plant a few kisses onto Hongseok's back.

Hongseok lets out a pleasured sigh in response to Changgu's kisses humming as he starts to pepper kisses on Shinwon's thighs. He lazily nibbles at the skin creating small red marks that make Shinwon throw his arm over his eyes. 

Meanwhile, Changgu circles one finger around Hongseok's hole, glancing up to watch the reaction. He hasn’t prepped Hongseok very often despite their sexual adventures so he is always curious where exactly his boyfriend feels the most. With glee, he hears Hongseok's voice tremble against Shinwon's thighs and his hips instinctively push back for more. 

"Hurry it up down there..."

This time, it's Changgu's turn to deliver a smack. His hand connects to Hongseok's firm ass with a loud sound, making Shinwon look up in surprise. Once he sees what happened and feels Hongseok groan into his thigh, he can't contain his giggles. "That. Was. Perfect."

Changgu's blushing as he meets Shinwon's eyes. "It was?"

"Yeah, he was being a demanding little shit. Ow!" Shinwon grips Hongseok's hair and pulls him up. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hongseok grins at him. "That'll teach you to call me names while I have my teeth near your sensitive bits."

Changgu takes this opportunity to push a finger inside, slowly, making Hongseok forget whatever he was about to follow up with and lose it in a long moan. Hongseok tenses a bit since it’s been awhile since he’s done this and his fingers dig into Shinwon’s skin, hard enough to bruise. He makes up for the pain with some pleasure, wrapping his lips around Shinwon’s tip.

Eventually, Hongseok relaxes and Changgu smiles where he can’t see and presses a sloppy kiss against his back as a reward. “So pretty,” he murmurs as he adds another finger and feels around for Hongseok’s sweet spot. He knows he’s found it when he hears a muffled shout from Hongseok, which in turn, draws out a whimper from Shinwon.

As difficult as it is to tear any of his attention away from the wicked way Changgu’s opening him up, Hongseok tries his best to focus on the length in his mouth, circling his tongue around the head of Shinwon’s cock in the same rhythm Changgu is setting with his fingers. Counting the repetitions is the only thing keeping him from finishing right then and there, especially when Changgu slips in a third finger.

Shinwon is having as much trouble as Hongseok, despite only having one direct contact to deal with. He fights the urge to thrust up in Hongseok’s mouth, trying not to overstimulate him before Changgu is even in him, but Hongseok makes it so, so difficult. He throws his arm over his eyes again to contain himself, but luckily, he hears Changgu shift in the tub. 

“Are you ready, hyung?” Changgu asks as he spots Hongseok leaking all over the poolside. He reaches out with his free hand to curl around the length, making Hongseok pull off Shinwon, groaning. 

“ _ Don’t _ ,” Hongseok hisses and Changgu immediately removes his hand, opting to squeeze his cheek instead. He curls his three fingers once to test the waters, watching as Hongseok’s head drops to Shinwon’s thigh. “F-Fuck, I need you in me  _ right now _ .” 

“What was that?” Changgu asks with fake concern, pulling out his fingers and holding Hongseok’s waist. Shinwon’s chuckles echo from above as Hongseok lets out a whine. 

“I said,” Hongseok shifts back slightly so Changgu has better access to him, “Fuck me already.” 

“As you wish.” Changgu doesn’t waste any more time, as he fears his skin will get wrinkly from the prolonged time in the water, but also he can’t resist when Hongseok gets impatient. While Changgu lines up, Hongseok works on Shinwon, paying forward all the teasing on him by pushing his legs up and licking a long stripe on his hole. 

Shinwon swears up a storm into his arm, trying his best to be quiet, but Hongseok doesn’t make it easy, swirling his tongue around Shinwon’s rim as he waits. Shinwon knows exactly what he wants. Even when Changgu has brought Hongseok to his knees and made him beg, Hongseok still has enough brainpower to torment Shinwon. 

But Shinwon’s stubborn. He moves his arm just enough to say, “Can you possibly move any slower?”

Hongseok’s reply comes back lightning quick, far too quick for someone who’s about to get wrecked. Some people get all the brains. It’s not fair. “Oh, you haven’t seen slow yet.”

Shinwon’s toes curl at the promise of it all, but the threat is left empty for a moment as Changgu finally pushes inside and Hongseok looks like he’s about to eat his own fist. Even though Shinwon is stubborn, he has massive soft spots for both his boyfriends. Without even thinking, his fingers are in Hongseok’s hair, brushing the stray wet strands to either side of his forehead, soothing him as he adjusts to Changgu’s length. He knows that sensation all too well, how Changgu is just big enough to be overwhelming, no matter how much prep they do. 

“Y-You can move,” Hongseok manages to breathe out once he’s done, glancing up at Shinwon almost apologetically for pausing their moment. However, Shinwon reassures him with a thumb rub on his cheek before laying back again. As Changgu starts his steady pace, Hongseok can merely moan between Shinwon’s cheeks, but when his breath gets steady again, he gets down to business. It’s a difficult task when his brain has to deal with two very different sources of stimulation, but taking a page from Changgu, Hongseok is up for the challenge. 

On the flip side, Changgu basks in Hongseok’s slight struggle, knowing that he’s one of the sources of Hongseok’s pleasure. It motivates him to thrust at various paces, but still hold a hand steady on his side to make prints for later. From his mini experiment, Hongseok seems to like the slow pace where he almost slips fully out as the moans from above increase then. 

As much as Changgu feels like he’s in control, all this pushing and pulling takes its toll on him and he is the first to admit that he’s close. What can he do when he has a front row seat to his two moaning messes of boyfriends? 

“Can we--,” Changgu splays a hand on Hongseok’s back to catch their attention as he stops, “can we try to come together?” 

“Depends,” Shinwon answers as he blinks up at the sky, “Hongseok hyung might come any moment now.” 

In retaliation, Hongseok bites at the crease of Shinwon’s thigh before speaking, but he knows the brat is right. “Yeah, I’m close, but I can get Shinwon right there with me.” He slides a finger inside Shinwon and presses against his sweet spot, knowing his body by heart.

“Good,” Changgu says, “because I’m almost there too.” As he begins his rhythm once more, he marvels at how all three of them are so different, yet they have moments of perfect harmony. He’s only got a few more thrusts left in him, but he’s determined to make them count.

Hongseok makes his time count as well, sinking his mouth down on Shinwon’s cock as his fingers fill up his hole. Despite all his bravado earlier, Shinwon is the one who comes first, shouting into his arm once again, overwhelmed by the combination of sensations.

With his mouth full of Shinwon’s come, Hongseok follows two seconds behind, clenching around Changgu and pulling him over the edge too. Being full literally and metaphorically, Hongseok’s body slumps on Shinwon, his head laying on his stomach. 

Shinwon instantly has his hand in his hair as Hongseok swallows and starts to catch his breath from the events. Changgu joins them by sitting to the side of Hongseok, taking over the comforting hair pets while Shinwon reaches for some towels to drape over the two. 

“What was that?” Hongseok asks after his breath stabilizes and he laughs softly in disbelief as he looks up at the other two. Changgu looks at Shinwon to see if he will answer first, but Shinwon continues playing with Hongseok’s hair and gives Changgu an encouraging nod. 

“Well,” Changgu crosses his arms triumphantly while flicking his bangs out of his face, “I think it was the best fuck in your life.”    
  


“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Hongseok jokes while poking at Changgu’s side, causing them both to giggle while Shinwon chuckles at his boyfriends’ silliness. Shinwon leans back on his hands and watches as the two continue their antics before Changgu breaks to take his hand. 

“See, hyung? You did come first,” Changgu teases while interlocking their fingers. Hongseok shimmies up to sit on Shinwon’s other side now and presses a wet kiss of Shinwon’s cheek. 

“And I was the cause of that,” Hongseok brags which Shinwon rolls his eyes at. 

“You  _ technically _ didn’t use your tongue though.” Hongseok furrows his eyebrows at the point which makes Shinwon chuckle as he kisses the pout on his face. He then turns to Changgu who patiently waited for his kiss. 

As they all wind down, the jets for the hot tub turn off which they take as their cue to clean up. With towels wrapped around their shoulders, it’s a slightly chilly walk back to a heated shower and a cozy bed, but they don’t mind. There’s three warm hearts to share enough warmth to make the journey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors’ Note: This all started when one author asked the other what sex positions were possible in a hot tub. Research was done, diagrams were examined, and this is the result. Our notes for this fic also included the incredible sentence inspired by [this article](https://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/g8615810/safe-hot-tub-sex-positions/): “Somebody is getting eaten out in shark fin and the person eating him out is getting fucked in water dog.” We welcome comments!
> 
> You can also find Celia (belatedwannable) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable)!


End file.
